


Отражение

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Время изменяет все, и Люк Скайуокер не исключение.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Отражение

Люку двадцать пять.

Рассеянный синеватый свет — будто от голограммы — падает на серую почву и редкую сухую траву. Люк молчит. Призрак отца не явился к нему ни разу, но старый Бен приходит частенько. Взгляд Бена Кеноби, прищур его глаз, тонкая и неопределенная улыбка — все это порой настолько ранит сердце, что Люку с трудом удается вспомнить, как мало, в сущности, они были знакомы. Сегодня же ему чудится, что этот призрак — странный чужак, дух из татуинских сказок, который является путнику в пустыне и сбивает с дороги.

— Тебе повезло, что Вейдер умер, — говорит ему призрак. — И ему повезло, ты не представляешь, насколько. Это был порыв, не осознанное решение обратиться к Свету, а просто мгновенный порыв. Вейдер пожертвовал собой, и ему это зачлось. Но если бы он выжил… О, если бы он выжил!..

Люк молчит. Он и сам порой, сожалея о смерти отца, пытается представить его живым, и воображение подводит. Придуманный им Дарт Вейдер не переходит на сторону Альянса, не помогает строить Новую Республику, нет, он садится на трон Империи и уничтожает Альянс подчистую.

— С Темной стороны не возвращаются, — говорит призрак, и Люк вскидывает голову.

Тут он не может смолчать.

— Но ведь отец вернулся.

— Ему повезло. Люк, пойми… Вейдер умер в момент просветления. Но он не остался бы таким, если б выжил. Темная сторона — это путь без возврата. Вейдер умер за тебя, но он же отрубил тебе руку. Он был бы жестоким отцом. Он умер за тебя и убил ради тебя, но он не дал бы тебе жить своей жизнью. И галактике не дал бы…

Люк согласен и не согласен. Отец, спасенный от Темной стороны, ни разу не пришел к нему, но Люк не может от него отказаться. Представить хоть на миг, что не стал бы спасать.

— Люк, — Бен Кеноби, синеватая голограмма из мира усопших, встает перед ним. — Послушай меня, я кое-что тебе расскажу. Тогда, много лет назад, когда Вейдер предал нас и перебил джедаев в Храме, я встретился с ним в поединке. И победил.

Люк смотрит в упор. В призрачном лице старого Бена словно отствет той странной памятной улыбки, в голосе словно отзвук той давней фразы: «Я сказал тебе правду. С определенной точки зрения».

— Я победил его, Люк. Я мог избавить от него галактику. Если бы я нанес ему последний удар, никто и не услышал бы о Дарте Вейдере. Но я не сделал этого, ты понимаешь? Неважно почему, но я не сделал этого. Я не добил его, и двадцать лет я наблюдал за тем, что он делал с галактикой. Все смерти тех, кого Вейдер убил за годы Империи, на моей совести, Люк. Я не добил его. Я допустил все это.

Тишина.

Далекие крики морских птиц, тонкий шелест ветра в прибрежной траве, шум волн. И молчание, которое длится, длится, длится.

Обрывается внезапно.

— Если бы твой отец выжил, тебе тоже пришлось бы наблюдать. И сотни смертей были бы на твоей совести, Люк. Ты обязан был думать об этом! Не только о себе, не только об отце, ты должен был думать о последствиях для всей галактики!

— Бен, это все… закончилось.

— Ничего не закончилось, — говорит ему призрак старого Кеноби. — Ничего и не закончится, пока ты остаешься джедаем, ты обязан охранять галактику. И если твоя сестра вдруг перейдет на Темную сторону…

— Не впутывайте Лею!

— Если твоя сестра перейдет на Темную сторону, именно тебе придется разбираться с этим. И ты должен будешь думать о последствиях. Не о своих чувствах, не о милосердии, не о мести. Ты должен думать о том, чем твои действия обернутся для галактики.

Люк смотрит в его лицо — лицо человека, которого некогда считал мудрецом, потом считал обманщиком, а теперь — теперь Люк думает о том, что Бен все-таки добр, и милосердие для него не пустой звук. Бен не сумел убить своего ученика и друга. Что бы он ни говорил, но сам убить не смог.

***

Люку тридцать пять.

Призрак входит в его комнату. Как солнечные пятна на полу или тени предметов, этот призрак кажется частью естественного хода вещей. Но его невозможно коснуться, пожать руку, стиснуть в объятьях. С ним можно только говорить, и Люк говорит. О сестре и ее сыне, о Новой Республике, о книгах, которые он разыскал. Слова текут, будто вода. Старый Бен уже не кажется таким старым, разница в возрасте между ними все меньше.

Призрак тоже говорит с ним — день за днем, год за годом течет эта горькая исповедь об Ордене джедаев, проглядевшем ситха в Верховном Канцлере, об учителе, который не увидел тьму в собственном ученике. Сказка о добрых мудрецах уходит в прошлое, Люк ощущает, как закончивается его молодость — пора невинности. Поздновато, но так уж вышло.

Об умершем отце он думает без боли. Если бы тот выжил, война, возможно, до сих пор бы длилась. Люк принял точку зрения Бена Кеноби, как принимают горькое лекарство. Воспоминание о последнем взгляде отца, об усталых глазах меж набрякших, изрезанных морщинами век, не то чтобы потускнело, но уже не так ранит сердце. Слишком много лет прошло.

***

Так много лет…

Люку сорок семь. Возле хижины племянника он стоит, безвольно опустив руки. Ветер треплет его волосы. Ночное небо переполнено звездами. Чудится, будто жизнь скручена, как веревка, связана в крепкий узел, который уже не распутать.

Невозможно дольше медлить. Люк входит.

Ему кажется, он чувствует боль Оби-Вана, узнавшего о падении ученика. Ему кажется, в хижине нечем душать, воздух будто сменился безжалостным холодом космического вакуума.

Его племянник, сын Леи, спит, сильное тело недвижимо, точно камень. Молодой Бен — имя замыкает круг — не подозревает о том, что в хижине он больше не один.

Люк подходит медленно. Шаги — словно шелест песка, тот движется по пустыне незаметно и неотвратимо.

Бен спит.

У Люка болит сердце. Будущее, прошлое — все смешалось. Люк чувствует себя Оби-Ваном, узнавшим о падении ученика, и Оби-Ваном же, постаревшим, упустившим свой шанс остановить зло.

«Я не добил его, — голос в ночи. — Все это на моей совести, все смерти, все страдания, которые он причинил. Ведь это я не добил его».

О, этот голос!

Шипение светового меча разрезает тишину. Рука едва заметно дрожит.

Люк не может сделать последний шаг. Этот выросший ребенок, что лежит перед ним, плоть от плоти его сестры, принесет столько зла. Но Люк не может.

Нет.

Или да?..

Бен просыпается, и в его расширенных от испуга глазах Люк видит свое отражение — старого Кеноби.


End file.
